Talk:Star Trek (film)
Replay to the letters Hello. Great job. I did not expect this on a Wednesday. This is a great story. Thanks! :What?--31dot 21:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Article Length I have reason to believe that this article is either unnecessarily long, or needs to hide some of the sections upon opening. My reason for this opinion is two-fold. 1) The film's synopsis reads like a word-for-word description of every event in the film, and 2) just going to the page made my browser slow to a crawl and it was largely unresponsive when trying to navigate the article.-- 03:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :This has been mentioned a few times over the last couple of months, thought nothing has come of it yet. - 04:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think we can start by culling down the "Quotes" section. Feels like I'm reading a script of the entire movie. I don't think we need the whole argument between McCoy and Spock after he maroons Kirk on Delta Vega.--Obey the Fist!! 14:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I had the same thought. Somebody needs to do some weeding.Blair2009 15:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay guys, I just started doing some "weeding"; I have already removed some quotes which (to me) are obviously not that MEMORABLE. I have done each one in a separate edit so far, so that whoever has a good reason won't have any problems reverting specific edits Mongoosedog 11:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, the quotes need to be cut down, but the summaries of each act need lots of trimming! This is THE LONGEST article on here. --Trip Endres 13:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Quotes for deletion - *"Spock, you are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question you face is: which path will you choose? This is something only you can decide." - Sarek, to a young Spock after getting in a fistfight with his classmates *"I suffer from aviophobia. It means fear of dying in something that flies!" - Leonard McCoy *"Back home we got a saying: If you're gonna ride in the Kentucky Derby, you don't leave your prize stallion in the stable." "A curious metaphor, Doctor, as a stallion must first be broken before it can reach its potential." "My God, man - you could at least act like it was a hard decision!" - Leonard McCoy and Spock *"If crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your medical expertise." (Spock walks away as Sarek comes onto the bridge) "Green blooded hobgoblin!" - Spock and Leonard McCoy, arguing about the decision to throw James Kirk off the ship ::actually we should just combine those last two *"Come with me - cupcake!" - Enterprise security officer (the onetime barroom brawl instigator), arresting Kirk *"I sure hope you know what you're doing... captain." "So do I." - Nyota Uhura and James Kirk, after he takes the captain's chair *"Are you afraid or aren't you?" "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion..." "Then why don't you stop me?" - James Kirk and Spock *"What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" - James Kirk, provoking Spock to show he is emotionally compromised and unfit for command *"Your species is even weaker than I expected - you can't even speak!...What?" "I got your gun!" - Ayel and Captain James Kirk *"Spock, do yourself a favor: put aside logic, do what feels right." - Spock Prime, advising Spock ::Sorry for the formatting. OtF out!--Obey the Fist!! 14:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Most of those are excellent quotes!-- 01:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Removed * In , Commodore Mendez tells Kirk that Pike is "about his age," although in this film, Pike is much closer to the age of Kirk's father. Even accounting for the diversion in the timeline, the age gap should not have widened significantly. Nitpick. - 19:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) nitpick? blatant discontinuity. one of a long list. the movie is clearly non-canon. 05:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :"blatant discontinuity." In other words, a nitpick. And yes, the movie is officially canon. Also remember this Pike had a different life than the Pike we knew. Anything could have happened to him to account for his older appearance. By the way, I love how some fans cry "non-canon" when there is even the smallest discrepancy. By their logic, most Star Trek episodes and and all the films are non-canon. There are hundreds of apparent continuity issues out there - between shows and even between episodes of the same shows. It doesn't make them non-canon, it just means you have to do something called "thinking" to come up with in-universe explanations. You don't need to be spoon-fed every bit of information; you are capable (I hope) of thinking for yourself. Engage your brain! --From Andoria with Love 06:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless of the kind of life Pike had post split, his age stays the same and there is no reason for him to look 25 years older than Kirk. Certainly the laws of physics do not change because of Nero's incursion. While your point about not pointing out every tiny discrepancy here on MA is true, this is hardly an issue of picking on "the smallest discrepancies",As another admin recently pointed out, mentioning these is not a nit pick; not when they are obvious like that. @ anon: I would just avoid trying to fit this movie into the rest of Star Trek pre and post split, science or continuity wise, as it is full of such discrepancies, plot holes and magic bullets. It will only result in such debates as this where people yell at each other based on differing opinions about the movie, pretending the proverbial pink elephant is not in the room and all is good. But for the record, this is not nit-pick regardless. – Distantlycharmed 08:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Black hole How close is the black hole created near the end of the film to Earth? In any case, wouldn't it have an effect on Earth's orbit? 15:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously not, since Earth isn't a frozen wasteland at the end of the movie. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Its called a plot hole... Though then the real question is: WHERE THE HELL IS BRAXTON?! --Ictiv 13:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Spock warps off in the Jellyfish, and then the Narada warps after to follow him, remember? -- 14:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Kirk's Hearing/Promotion Room Was it mentioned in the script at all, what the name of the room (or perhaps a known real world equivalent of it is known) where Kirk's hearing and later promotion took place?--Terran Officer 21:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :According to the copy I have it was called "Academy Council Chambers" but that's not necessarily accurate. — Morder (talk) 21:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) More to add to continuity According to trekmovie.com there are a heck of alot more continuities (or easter eggs) between the movie and TOS. Check out: http://trekmovie.com/2009/06/11/location-of-r2-d2-easter-egg-revealed-more-star-trek-easter-eggs/ scrp;; tp" More Star Trek Easter Eggs. As well as: Saurian brandy http://trekmovie.com/2009/02/03/tos-and-cloverfield-easter-eggs-in-star-trek-super-bowl-commerical/ Can we add more of those to the Article, for example the brandy, or the Vulcan school and its similarities to Voyage Home, or kolinahr foreshadowing, or the fact we see Admiral Komack on the dias, etc. etc. There should be far more added, but I'm not confident which ones are appropriate or not. I would appreciate help sorting through these two links and picking what's acceptable. Cheers. --Brumagnus 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of continuity. Why is Chris Pine, in that scene where he and Quinto transfer over to the Narada, hold his phaser (if in fact that is what he is holding) like it was a Magnum 47? His entire pose and how he approaches the platform and the way he holds the gun is like they do in detective movies or Die Hard or something. I have never seen anyone in Star Trek hold a phaser like that or strike that "police movie" pose. I wonder if that is just maybe a production mistake or if maybe what he is holding is not a phaser gun.– Distantlycharmed 19:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe it was intentional given that the entire movie is premised on an alternate reality and a reboot? People standing a certain way is hardly a continuity error... 08:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::...and once again, DC, please stop adding this kind of personal commentary. I don't know why this is a hard concept for you to learn. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a minute, this is a continuity/clarification etc question for me. I dont care if you dont see it as that. Maybe I am even using the wrong term, maybe it is not continuity but something else, it eludes me at the moment, but you get the picture. I wonder why he isholding the phaser like a 21st century gun. How you hold a phaser has nothing to do with an alternate timeline. Is it a production error or is it just not a phaser he is holding? That was my question.– Distantlycharmed 21:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Vulcan interior location Does anyone know where the interior shots of the Vulcan Science Academy and other Vulcan interiors (such as the scene with young Spock and Sarek) were filmed? I was watching the second season of True Blood, and I think that the building used as the Fellowship of the Sun's church was the same location, but I can't find any confirmation of that. However, the architecture is very distinctive. Anyone know the name of the location? —Josiah Rowe 01:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah — according to filming locations, it's the SkyRose Chapel in Rose Hills Memorial Park, Whittier CA. This site identifies the same location as the one used for True Blood. Would it be appropriate to add a note to that effect to the "Sets and locations" section? —Josiah Rowe 00:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :The place should be noted. There's no reason to list any other show done there. If we do that, what's to say that we shouldn't list every show that was filmed there then? -- sulfur 00:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it makes sense not to note it here. But if there was an article page for the location, I suppose that the use in True Blood could be noted there, like the uses of the Brandeis-Bardin Institute in other series are noted on that page. —Josiah Rowe 00:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Precisely. Feel free to write an article about the location, and note its other uses. :) -- sulfur 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. :) —Josiah Rowe 03:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC)